Transformers with a twist
by Queenofthebloodmoon
Summary: The movie with a twist, my oc, Ryuu also comes with a surprise! No pairing yet!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, have fun reading!

I don't own transformers.

* * *

All she could see was dust and blood. Then she heard a voice, "Sor-ry…Child-r-r-en…"

Ryuu jumped awake when her alarm went off. **BEEP BEEP!** " Arrggg, I hate alarm clocks…" 'Stupid visions…'

* * *

"Miss. Ryuu, your project if you please?" The teacher asked as Sam gave me a sorry look. " Yes sir." I moved to the front of the room.

"My project is on my only known relative, Chitsuki Ginookami, which translates to blood moon silver wolf. She was considered a Goddess of death because of her fighting skills and the war she fought in."

A hand raised, "we have a question!" the teacher stated. The person asking was Mikaela, Sams life long crush. " What do you mean by 'goddess of death' and what war?" "She was in a huge fight with her father that had killed all of her family and friends. She had so much power that she could bring the best warriors to their knees by looking at them."

Lots of eyes widened at that. " She later defeated him after he killed the man she loved. Here I have some of her items. A Yin necklace, an old katana, and a 'Crystal Heart'." Showing each item I saw more hands shoot up.

"How did you get a katana into school?" At this I laughed. "The only let me have it because I actually know how to handle it as well as use it." " What's a Crystal heart?"

"Tsuki's Heart was supposedly so pure it was made of crystal."

The teacher smiled. "Thank you, next Sam Witwicki."

* * *

Everybody was laughing at Sam as the bell rang. "I'd say, a solid B minus," This had Sam very unhappy."Mr. Hosney listen! Look out the window,"Sam pointed out the window at his dad."The man in that car is my father,

he had looked me in the eye and said, 'Son, I'm gonna buy you a car. But I need two thousand dollars and three As,' your B minus-" his hands made an explosion motion, "-Dream gone," Sam snapped. Mr. Hosney leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes.

Now Sam was getting desperate, "Just think...what would Jesus do?"

* * *

Sam ran up to his dad while I walked up behind him. "got it, its an A-, but still an A!"

Ron sighed and pulled out and said OK. " Well Ryuu what did you get?" Sam deflated at that. "I got an A++ without using Jesus!" I said as I burst out laughing. " Instead of Jesus, I would have used Chuck Norris."

We pulled into a Car lot and Sam got excited. "You've got to be kidding!" "I am. You're not getting a Porsche." I started laughing harder as we pulled into a run down car shop.

"This place? Nonononono! I thought you would buy me half a car dad! Not half a piece of crap!" Sam exploded, so he had known dad's part of the bargain. "Well when I was your age I would've been happy just to have had four wheels and an engine," dad lectured. Sam kept on complaining.

My mind drifted from them and I decided to go check out the Camaro.

While we were looking at the used cars I thought of a song I wanted to sing.

"I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world

It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world"

I didn't notice that the yellow Camaro that was getting checked out by Sam was recording my singing. "Ryuu, look at this!" As I came over Sam was pointing at a weird symbol on the steering wheel. "I don't know." "How much is this car?" "5 grand." "Sorry, we aren't going above 4 grand." Sams dad said.

Then the car emitted a frequency that only I could hear before hand. "Duck!" All the other cars windows shattered, when it was silent I heard a weak, "4 grand!"

* * *

So, you like?

This is Ryuu's description.

Age: 17

B day: Feb 11,1992

Looks: Long dark cherry hair, green eyes that look almost black.

Description: no known relatives, lives with Witwickies.

No memory of childhood.

* * *

Review please!…


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! Heres the next chap!

I don't own transformers… If I did Jazz wouldn't die and Mojo would be a Rabbit…

* * *

"Ryuu, wake up!" I opened my eyes to Sam freaking out. "What's wrong Sam?" "Someone's stealing my car!" "What?" We quickly ran outside and chased his Camaro to a junkyard as a train stopped us at the last second.

We go around it only to find something that scared the hell out of us. Standing there was a giant robot shooting some form of symbol into the sky like batman.

Sam pulled out his phone and started to talk to it.

"My name is Sam Witwicki. You see that?" He pointed the phone at the robot. "My car was stolen and we followed it here, and it turned into a giant robot."

He turned of his phone and we both backed away.

"**Bark! Bark!" ** Our heads turned to the dogs, and Sam started to run into a building dragging me with him. The dogs followed him and I as we jumped on a stack of barrels.

Then the freaky car/robot drove in and circled us. "Y…you want the car? Look! Heres the keys, the cars yours!" Sam yelled while throwing the keys at the car.

We ran out to see the police driving up. "Yes! The guys inside!" Sam said pointing inside. "Put you're hands on the car!" "What? No he's inside!" "Now!" Sam and I looked at each other and proceeded to slam our heads on the hood of the car.

* * *

We were in the station talking to some weird cop. "You to have a late night? That why you were out there?" Sam and I looked at each other before yelling" Hell no!" "Then what's this, huh 'Mojo'? This what kids taking these days, Huh?"

That's when I spoke up. "That's for our dog, dim-wit." Ron tried to explain. "You know, A little Chihuahua…" The cop sighed and moved his jacket so his gun showed.

He then spotted Sam looking at said gun and a silly smile dragged across his face. "You looking at my piece 50 cent? Make something happen, do it, and I will bust. You. Up."

Sam tried not to laugh as I leaned in. "Are you on drugs?"

* * *

The next day Sam and I were talking in the kitchen and Mojo started begging Sam for his pills. "Only one, because I know you get wasted on these, and if you pee on my bed again, you wont get any more. Got it?"

At that moment we heard a similar engine pulling into the back yard and Sam started to freak. He pulled out his phone and called Miles. "Miles! Hey, you've got to listen. Were being stalked by Satans Camaro right now! You've got to help!" Next I heard Miles. "What? Oh, dude I've got to go. I'm washing the dog." **Click** He looked at me in shock, which made me smile. "Karma sucks, doesn't it?"

* * *

We left the house on our bikes… Okay, let me rephrase that. I was on my bike, Sam was on Moms pink bike that had a purple pillow for the seat. 'Satans Camaro' was driving behind us.

What happened next made me laugh. Sam wasn't paying attention to the sidewalk, so he hit a gutter and did a summersault in mid-air. That's when we noticed Mikaela sitting there. She looked worried about Sams landing. "Sam are you ok?" Sam looked pained. "Yea, im ok." " Yea… that was awesome…" "Felt awesome…"

I saw the Camaro coming closer. "Sam…" Mikaela looked at us. "What's going on?" "Were losing our minds and being chased by a possessed car." Was my answer as we left.

* * *

We were riding into a construction zone and out of nowhere a police car showed up. Sam looked relived. "Officer! Help us! We've had a horrible day! You see, we were chased here by my car-"

The cars door swung out and clocked Sam in the face. There was a loud **'thunk!'** when Sam hit the ground. I jumped of my bike and ran to him, but was pushed down by the car when it drove forward. "What the hell are you doing?" I cried as the car stopped. Then the headlights pulled out and had spikes.

One was in my face when Sam yelled something that made it go still. That was the moment that it transformed. Gears where whirring and turning into each other as pieces flew. Red eye-like things penetrated into mine as I started to crawl backward. Sam rolled over and picked me up and not a minuet after we were thrown onto a car as the robot like being stood over us.

"Are you ladiesman217?" It spoke. Sam eyes widened, "I don't know what you talking about!" The machine roared and hit the space next to my arm. Images started to flash in my head**-A purple symbol and the word decepticon-the word allspark-cybertron-witwicky-iceman-designation,**_**BARRICADE!**_

A scream left my mouth as the imaged started to move faster, causing the Cybertronian to look at me as I whispered the last name. "Allspark energy." He seemed to whisper before looking at Sam and yelling, "Where are the glasses?" and overturned the car as we ran.

* * *

Well, cliffhanger!

When ryuu thought Cybertronian, her mind told her thats what he was. you'll get a better explaination later.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back people! The 3rd chappie is here! My thanks to Ryle Culler and my friend Red6 for their sweet reviews!

Disclaimer: Me no owny transformers!

* * *

The police car/Robot/Cybertronian thingy flipped the car as Sam and I jumped and ran as fast as we could. "Sam what the hell is that?" "like I know! But when I saw it, I had some weird vision thingy!" I yelled back. Then we saw Mikaela riding toward us on her little scooter. Sam started yelling at her to turn around but she only made a few faces Before I did something stupid.

Diving at Mikaela, I made sure to grab her waist and drag her to the ground, taking Sam with us. "Sam! Ryuu! What the hell is wrong with you!" "That!" I yelled as the robot came out of the building. "Sam, get Mikaela out of here, I'll distract it!" Sam yelled at me to go back but I didn't listen to him as I ran to the monster.

" Hey! **BARRICADE! **Come and get me!" The monster stopped and I saw the Camaro pull up to Sam and Mikaela as they got in. I turned to run but something came out of the robots back that ran to my other side and grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the ground, straddling me.

I looked up at the little bot as the visions started again, letting out a scream as pain struck. **The purple symbol and the word decepticon again-allspark-cybertron-witwicky-iceman-designation,**_**FRENZY! **_

* * *

Frenzy kept me down as Barricade came over and transformed into the police car. Frenzy dragged me over to the car and threw me in and came in with me. Seat belts flew over me and tightened, holding me down. "Fleshy, you have all spark energy around you, you will tell me how." My eyes widened. "Allspark? What-" "A loud roar came from the front as the car shook.

"Just tell me where the glasses are human, and I'll maybe let you die peacefully." Then frenzy spoke up. " W-we c-cann-ot k-kill, Al-allsp-ark r-read-d-ings…" It got silent, so I started to hum while a tear ran down my cheek. My eyes widened as I felt frenzy scoot closer and look at my face. He saw the tear. "f-fles-y b-br-roke-n?"

"No, I'm crying frenzy. Its something that happens to humans when their sad or hurt." "oh, wh-wha-t ar-e t-tho-se?" He poked my bottom lip and pulled, earning a yelp from me. ' Curious little bugger' I thought. "Frenzy, why do you want to know?" "W-wha-t ar-e t-they f-f-or." "Well, depends. Some people use them to talk, sing-"

"S-sin-g?" Then Barricade the chuckled. "Why don't you show him a song fleshy, humor us." My eyes widened. "W-WHAT!" He growled. " Sing while you can, You may never get to again. Do it now or I'll rip out your heart fleshy." I gulped. "Well, if I'm going to sing could you play a song for me." He growled. The song started. I waited a moment to sing.

* * *

What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do? (Oh, oh)  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you (from you)

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am.

Ah, ah  
Oh, oh  
Ah, ah

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you.  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

Come break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)

(You say you wanted more)  
What if I wanted to break...?  
(What are you waiting for?)  
Bury me, bury me  
(I'm not running from you)  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
Bury me, bury me 

* * *

The song ended and I was violently tossed from the car as Frenzy jumped out and tackled Sam who was running with Mikaela to the farthest side away from the fighting transformers. Frenzy grabbed Sams pants and pulled them off while Sam kept running. I tackled frenzy and told Sam to go. "Alright, but be careful!" he yelled.

Frenzy managed to get behind me and hold me when Mikaela ran up with a saw and cut off his arms. Sam kicked his head when I had dislocated it from his body. We looked over to see the robots had stopped fighting and Barricade was in Stasis on the power plant.

We saw the new robot standing at the top of the hill like a hero in a pose. Then it hit me. The wave of vertigo spunin my head before the images flashed in my eyes. **The red symbol and the word Autobot -allspark-cybertron-witwicky-iceman-designation,**_**BUMBLEBEE! **_I let out a scream as blue energy swirled around me and I opened my eyes Before passing out from over use of energy.


	4. Chapter 4

Yea, I wanted to just write this chapter as fast as I could.

**Master of Wishes**: Yes, I understand, but things are really going to change in the next few chapters. Thank you for your honesty, and I hope you'll like what's going to happen in the near future.

**Lightan117**:Thank so much. I love writing when people talk to me!

**The Fox Familiar**: Once again, thankyou for your honesty.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers and any song that I put in, unless I say I do…

**MUST READ BEFORE STORY!**

Yes, Ryuu is a little Sueish, but that was on purpose! I'm making the changes that will happen later more obvious by doing so, ok?

**

* * *

**

**I woke up and hear Sam and Mikaela talking. **

**"She'll be fine!" **

**"Sam, she glowed blue and practically exploded!"**

** I groaned and sat up. "What?" Mikaela looked at me and growled. I felt it before it hit me, the slap of her 'perfect little hand.' **

**My eyes were wide as Sam yelled at her. "What was that for Mikaela?"**

**Mikaela frowned and adverted her eyes to him. "She got captured, passed out and made us get in this war in the first place! I'TS ALL HER FAULT, and I know you're not related. You had her family adopt her, ha! I bet you regret that now, huh?" **

**Mikaela stopped her yelling and sneered at Ryuu.**

"**They adopted the little slu-' another slap before Mikaela got quiet. Her hand slid up to her stinging cheek, eyes wide. "you…hit…me…" "Shut up and look forward, or it'll be worse." I commanded. **

**With a gulp she obeyed.**

"**Hey Sam?" **

**"Yeah, Mikaela?"**

** " Why does the robot turn into a ugly car?" **

**The wheels skidded to a stop and a belt tightened around my body as Sam and Mikaela were thrown out. The car u-turned and started to drive away.**

**I saw Sam and Mikaela fighting before the car went completely on its side around a newer Camaro. The seats changed into newer leather and the paint got slicker.**

"**Damn!" He pulled a sharp turn before shooting forward. "Hey Bumblebee, when we go back, run over Mikaela, will you?" The radio let out what sounded like a laugh before pulling up to Sam and Mikaela. **

**We didn't look at each other as we continued on.**

**

* * *

**

**We pulled into a empty lot and stopped, getting out. Bumblebee transformed while four other cars and trucks drove in. A Pewter built Semi, a GMC Topkick, a search and rescue Hummer, and a Pontiac Solstice.**

**Each one transformed into one of the robots and moved to look at the small crowd of high school students.**

**The first thing that came out of my mouth was, "Well, shit." They all looked at me. My eyes narrowed. "What you looking at?"**

** "Oh, nothing~" Mikaela said smirking. With a growl I stepped forward, but Sam held out his arm to stop me. **

**"Now's not the time." "Fine."**

**The biggest flamed one looked at us. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" he asked us.**

** "They know your name," Mikaela whispered as she held Sam's hand tightly.**

**"Yeah, I are," Sam gulps. "My name is Optimus Prime," Optimus began to explain,**

**"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron.""But you can call us Autobots for short," the rescue truck told us. **

**"Autobots," Sam repeated.**

"**And life just got better." Sam elbowed me and I glared at him. "With a sigh and a roll of my eyes I let them continue.**

**"What's crackin' little bitches?" the silver Pontiac said as he hopped onto a car like it was a couch. **

**"Meet my first lieutenant. Designation Jazz," Optimus introduced. "This looks like a cool place to kick it," Jazz said. 'I'm going to like this one.' I thought.**

**"How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked. "We've learned Earth's languages through the world wide web," Optimus explained. **

**"Internet," Mikaela scoffed, "You can find anything on there these days." I looked at her. **

**"Not everything…" "Prove it!" "the plans to nuclear bombs or power plants." Sam raised an eyebrow. **

**"Why would you need those?" "No reason. To build up radiation, blow up a country, global domination…"Optimus looked at me warily.**

**"My weapon specialist Ironhide," Optimus continued as we looked at the black pickup truck from earlier. Who is now a robot and pointing giant guns at us.**

** Isn't that lovely. "You feeling lucky punk?" Ironhide smirked as his cannons whirred.**

**I poked his cannon. "Nice." Ironhide raised an optic ridge at me. "Easy, Ironhide," Optimus warned him. **

**"Just kidding, I just wanted to show them my cannons," Ironhide said holding up his cannon arms as they transformed back into his arm.**

**"Our medical officer Ratchet," Optimus said pointing to the rescue truck from earlier.**

** That one is kind of obvious. I raised an eyebrow as Ratchet sniffed the air.**

**"Hmm, the boy's pheromone levels indicate he wishes to mate with one of the femmes," Ratchet said. **

**Mikaela and I both looked at Sam and took a step away. "TMI Ratchet, TMI." I said.**

**"You already know your guardian Bumblebee," Optimus said as Bee started doing a little dance. **_**"Check on the rep. Yep, second to none,"**_** Bee said from part of a song. **

**I raised an eyebrow. "You're our guardian?" Sam asked as Bee nodded. "Sweet!" I said. Bee looked at me and started to play a familiar recording.**

_

* * *

I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you go there was never_

_Never an honest word_

_And that was when I ruled the world_

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

* * *

**My eyes widened. "You recorded that!" He nodded and I blushed. **

**Optimus chuckled. **

**"His vocal processors were damaged in battle," Ratchet continued as he shot a little laser at Bee's throat which caused him to gag. "I'm still working on it."**

"**So, why are you here?" I asked.**

** "Meg-" "Where you goin little lady?" I turned to see Mikaela walking away.**

** "Home, I wont tell anyone what I saw, but Im going home." She left the alley in a huff. I looked at Sam. **

**"Well, you are now girless again."**

** "Thanks for pointing that out Sherlock."**

**I looked at the sky. "Thank you dear Author for getting rid of that bitch." **

**Sam just shook his head and looked back at the Autobots. "Just continue. Please." **

"**We are looking for the All spark and-" I zoned out after that then realized something.**

** 'Why am I not having my creepy revelation thing?' I shrugged and soon realized that they were nearing the end of their explanation.**

"**That is why we need the glasses Samuel." Sam paled. I sighed. **

**"Sam, If you lost them again-" **

**The look of horror on the Autobots face was enough to make me laugh.**

** "I didn't loose them! I didn't loose them!"**

**

* * *

**

**Yep, got rid of Mikaela!**

**Thing are going to change ALOT soon!  
**


End file.
